warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Eidolon Vomvalyst
| faction = Sentient | planet = Earth | tileset = Plains of Eidolon | type = Ranged | weapon = Homing Missiles | abilities = Charge | clonedflesh = | flesh = | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = 700 | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 250 | baselevel = 1 | spawnlevel = 18 | codex_scans = 5 | other_drops = Intact Sentient Core Shard Black Pigment }} Vomvalysts are spectral Sentient creatures found roaming in the Plains of Eidolon at night. They possess 2 forms: a default physical form and a ghostly energy form to which they switch when they have taken too much damage. Tactics *'Vomvalysts' have two stages: **The physical form takes damage like any normal enemy. In this form they attack by launching pairs of semi-guided energy projectiles at enemies, which deal a considerable amount of damage **After their health has been reduced to zero, they will turn into their energy form and will only take damage from the Operator's energy attacks. Energy-form Vomvalysts will attack by performing a charged dash towards any nearby enemies. If their spectral form is not killed after a short duration, they will eventually regain their physical form. *Once they are destroyed, energy-form Vomvalysts drop a guaranteed energy sphere marked with a blue beacon, which can be picked up by Warframes and Operators and delivered to Eidolon Lures to charge them. These energy charges dissipate after a short time, however. *Alternatively, Vomvalysts in their energy form can be directly absorbed by an Eidolon Lure if they enter its effective range. *Vomvalysts spawn in pairs, unless spawned by a Teralyst. Notes *A variant of Vomvalyst appears as Interference Drones in every mission during Rising Tide quest. **However, this particular variant has no energy form and thus can be completely killed with conventional weapons. *Another Vomvalyst variant, simply called "Vomvalyst", is able to spawn in Veil Proxima's Sentient ships, although far more rarely than other Sentients. It also has no Codex entry. Tips *Along with Intact Sentient Cores, Vomvalysts will also drop a glowing blue orb, which will charge the Warframe or the Operator with blue energy when picked up. The affected Warframe or Operator can then move near a friendly Eidolon Lure, transferring the energy to the Lure to charge it. Only one orb can be active per Warframe or Operator at any time. This is especially useful during early stages of the Teralyst encounter, as Vomvalysts are often scarce. *Vomvalysts currently count towards Riven Mods challenges requiring Sentient kills, and are the easiest Sentient unit to kill. **Do not underestimate them, though; the basic projectile attack of Vomvalysts is still reasonably powerful. When hunting Eidolon Teralysts, they should not be ignored - both due to the fact they support/protect the Teralyst, and due to their damage output. *Ivara can steal loot from the Vomvalysts using . **Vomvalysts cannot be stolen from while they are in spectral form. Trivia *''Eidolons'' in Greek literature are spirit-like images of a living or dead person. *Still in Greek, vómva ''(βόμβα), means bomb, probably a reference to their explosive projectiles, how they explode when killed or when they enter their ghost form. Patch History (Undocumented) * Vomvalysts can spawn in Sentient ships. *Fixed Vomvalysts facing the move direction instead of target during combat. *More Visual Effect intensity changes to reduce visual noise from Vomvalyst ability FX. *Fixed a potential script error when being attacked by a Vomvalyst. *No longer drop Sentient Cores when auto-'killed' at sunrise. Unlike vampires, Vomvalysts are not killed by the sun, they just “go back to where they came from”. *Increased the amount of Affinity earned by 5x to help Operator Amp leveling. *Lowered particle burst for charge up attacks. * Increased the drop chance of Intact Sentient Cores to 100%. *Fixed Vomvalysts sometimes spawning at level 9999. *Vomvalysts in energy-form now only feed charge to a single Lure. *Added resistance, armor type, and health type information to Codex entry.}} ''Last update: Media Eidolon_Vomvalista.png Shard Black Pigment Farm Dojo Colors (Warframe) es:Eidolon Vomvalista ru:Эйдолонский Вомвалист Category:Sentient Category:Update 22